Gnomes
This page serves as a source of information about gnomes as it is applicable to World 42 roleplaying characters. Everyone is invited to add to this information. A Brief History In the Second Age, gnomes dwelt on Gielinor with dwarves, elves and humans. They built great and powerful cities, and many technologies from that period cannot be reproduced today. Their settlements were widespread. Gnomes did not fight in the God Wars. They sent some forces to the main army of Guthix and the rest fled below the surface like the dwarves. Gnomes returned to the surface right at the beginning of the Fourth Age during the Great Migration to find their city, what is now the Tree Gnome Stronghold, in ruins. They decided to start again by planting the Grand Tree and have since been very successful at it. During the years approximately 200-500 of the Fourth Age however, gnomes were hunted by barbaric human tribes, and retreated to smaller settlements, such as the Tree Gnome Village. After humans started to settle down, they rebuilt the Grand Tree area. About the early-mid Fourth Age, gnomes had to fight over land with goblin tribes who were driven out from Feldip Hills by ogres and seeking a new place to settle. Eventually, with the help of Glouphrie's illusion tricks, they managed to scare goblins even further north. Accepted Lore This section addresses details about Gnomes that are widely accepted throughout the world 42 roleplaying community. *Gnomes appear as short men and women. The adults range from two to three feet tall. Otherwise, gnomes seem similar to Dwarves and Humans, often dressing in green tunics and trousers, with red or green pointed hats *They are known to be a very intelligent race, normally very in tune with and loving of nature. *Most evidence and accounts show that Gnomes prefer to live in the forest, building their homes among the trees. *Gnomes are usually peaceful, though trained and ready to fight when needed. An army of gnomes can often be overpowered by an army of humans just because of stronger natural phisiques. To even the playing field, gnomes make use of terrorbird mounts and war tortoises, both of which drastically strengthen their fighting power. *Any normal gnome aligns with Guthixianism. *Most gnomes are familiar with the Old Gnomish language. The oldest ones might not even use commonspeak. *Gnomes are infamous pranksters. *Gnomes have great, sacred reverence for Anima Mundi, the life force that exists within all things. It is Latin for "The Soul of the World." They believe Guthix created it when he shaped Gielinor in the First Age. *Gnomes, like many other humanoid creatures of Gielinor, may produce halfbreed offspring with humans, which is considered as a canon pairing, as shown with Jenny Blade, a half-gnome pirate who appears in-game. *Gnomes, like many other races of Gielinor, are required to use runestones in order to cast magic. *The typical gnome lifespan is 250-300 years.¹ Debated Lore This section addresses details about gnomes that are still subject to speculation and discussion either because of conflicting information in-game or because use of the detail in roleplay creates an unfair scenario (usually involving overpowering or another common roleplay problem). *None yet. Common Mistakes This section addresses traits that unexperienced roleplayers often bestow their gnomic characters but that aren't actually seen in gnomes on RuneScape. *Gnomes are not always a "weaker" race. As with the relationship between humans and elves, a gnome might not naturally overpower a human with brute force, but effective training and strategy will let a gnome easily overcome a stronger creature. Other Info *As evidenced by their destructive war-tortoise strategies and their unique glider system, gnomes have a record of superior ingenuity. *As seen in history, gnomes often have good relationships with elves and may be familiar with crystal technology. *Gnomes have a remarkable taste for diplomacy. They make sure to bond alliances with many other races, particularly humans and elves. *Gnomes are one of the most concentrated races. Not only do the gnomes have their own empire, but they also have their own foods, clothes, transportation, and even hobbies like Gnome Ball. *Gnomes may have facial hair. It usually depends on the preference of the gnome and the prevalence of facial hair is akin to that of human facial hair. Notable gnomes with facial hair include, Ambassador Ferrnook, Bolrie, Lieutenant Schepbur, and Brimstail. References ¹ 4th Age Research Revelations Category:Lore Category:Races Category:Gnomes Category:Guides